Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of injector valves. More particularly, the invention pertains to an injector valve with one or more holes in parallel series within a seat and in series with a hole downstream of the seat.
Description of Related Art
Typical port injectors utilize a single flow hole that requires a longer stroke injector. The longer actuation stroke reduces the potential response time of the injector which results in a dynamic flow control range reduction. In addition, the longer stroke requires significantly more power to actuate the valve to try and achieve response times required for injecting gas into the combustion engine cylinder.
Some fuel injectors use an additional disk with multiple bores to meter the fuel flowing through the injector. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,525 discloses a fuel injector with actuator for actuating a valve needle, the valve needle has a valve-closure member which forms a sealing seat together with a valve-seat surface formed on a valve-seat member. Fuel channels are provided in a valve needle guide, which is designed in one piece with or is connected to the valve-seat member. The fuel channels open into a swirl chamber. The number of fuel channels is such that a turbulent flow produced in the swirl chamber is homogeneous in a circumferential direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,752 disclose a fuel injector with a swirl disk upstream from a valve seat surface. The swirl disk is press fit into the valve seat. The swirl disk is provided with swirl channels from which, given an open fuel injector, the fuel flows with a circumferential speed into a swirl chamber which is also located upstream from the valve-seat surface, but within the valve seat. Each point downstream from the swirl disk through which a flow is to pass has a larger extension in every spatial direction than the diameter of the swirl channels.
One of the disadvantages of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,739,525 and 6,789,752 is that each of the fuel channels requires an individual seal, which increases the costs of manufacturing. Furthermore, the independent seals around each flow hole exit cause a variation in height from one exit port to another, which causes the armature lift to have to be longer in order to compensate for this variation.